The Story of Love
by kirameku-14
Summary: Kisah cinta yang membingungkan dari pasangan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, berkelahi namun saling mencintai, bagaimanapun mereka masih mencoba untuk saling mengerti dan menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa lagi 'kan? KYUMIN from KEY.


"Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Kau sudah mengatakannya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya padaku sejak kita bertemu pagi tadi."

"Lalu? Apa kau tidak mau kembali padaku?"

"Kau jangan bercanda."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Jangan membuatku tertawa Lee Sungmin. Cukup, aku tak mau kau bohongi lagi."

"Harus berapa kali, harus bagaimana, harus melakukan apa agar kau mau percaya dan kembali padaku."

Lelaki itu hanya bergumam lirih saat melihat lawan bicaranya meninggalkannya begitu saja dan ia hanya bisa menatap punggung lelaki yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Main pair :**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Romance, a little bit of hurt/comfort**

**.**

**Rate :**

**T**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boys Love, gak sesuai EyD, typo ataupun miss typo. Well, penulis bertugas untuk menulis sedangkan editor bertugas untuk mengedit hasil tulisan penulis. Jadi, mari kita gunakan editor sebaik mungkin. Ah iya, ini gak ada alurnya lho. Hanya ingin menulis sesuatu tentang KYUMIN saja.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Aku gak pernah ngebuat mereka sama sekali, jadi bukan aku pemilik mereka.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Sebenarnya, masalah mereka itu mudah. Kecemburuan yang tak jelas yang menimbulkan salah paham serta pertengkaran mereka yang mengakibatkan muka tampan dan cantik mereka itu lebam, namun semua itu dipersulit oleh kekeras kepalaan kedua belah pihak. Lalu? Bagaiman mereka menyelesaikan itu semua?.**

**.**

**^THE STORY OF LOVE by CHO YEONG GI a.k.a KEYRA KIM^**

**Enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

"Sungmin-_sunbae_!" seorang adik kelas memanggil seorang kakak kelasnya yang sedang berjalan santai melintasi koridor utama sekolah mereka, ia hendak mengganti sepatunya dan segera bergegas pulang, atau lebih tepatnya menuju tempat ia bekerja part-time.

"_Ne, waegurrae_?" responnya singkat, sungguh ia terlalu malas untuk bercakap-cakap saat ini.

"_Sunbae, jwaesonghamnida_. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu… Cho Kyuhyun _sunbae _berkelahi lagi di ruang auditorium."

Tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun, Sungmin segera berlari ke tempat yang disebutkan oleh adik kelasnya itu. Sesampainya ia di sana, dapat ia lihat ruang auditorium yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang sedang menyaksikan perkelahian itu. Dengan susah payah ia menerobos kumpulan siswa-siswi yang sedang berkerumun itu. Sesampainya ia di dalam ruangan itu, matanya terbelalak melihat keadaan ruangan yang sekarang entah apa namanya itu.

"CHO KYUHYUN! HENTIKAN SEKARANG JUGA! KAU TIDAK MELIHAT SENIORMU ITU SUDAH TAK BISA MELAWANMU LAGI!" bentaknya dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang terkepal dan hendak meninju pemuda di bawahnya itu terhenti.

Sungmin hanya memandang geram ke arah pemuda di hadapannya yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin itu.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Lee Sungmin-_sshi_." Setelah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak kalah dingin dibandingkan dengan tatapannya itu, Kyuhyun segera berlalu dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"_Aishh_, anak itu… kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sungmin pada teman satu angkatannya yang menjadi lawan Kyuhyun tadi dan ia segera membantu siswa itu.

"Aku tak mengerti, apa anak itu sedang bermasalah? Hanya karena perkataan kecilku saja ia bisa murka seperti itu."

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan Jungmo-yah?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran, seingatnya Kyuhyun tak pernah lepas kendali seperti tadi.

"Sebelumnya aku harap kau jangan tersinggung," Jungmo mengambil jeda sejenak dan setelah Sungmin mengiyakan Jungmo melanjutkan kata-katanya, "tadi aku hanya menanyakan keberadaanmu pada anak itu, tapi dia langsung murka."

"Hei, aku tahu kata-katamu pasti bukan seperti itu kan? Kau pasti mengatakan hal yang lain." Tuding Sungmin sembari memapah Jungmo ke ruang kesehatan.

"Aku hanya bertanya pada anak itu, di mana kekasihnya."

"Oh _yeah_, dan yang kau maksudkan itu adalah aku? _Great_, kau memang minta dibunuh olehnya." Gumam Sungmin lesu.

"_Waegurrae_? Kalian sedang bertengkar hebat memangnya?" ucap Jungmo dan menatap Sungmin heran.

"Entahlah Jungmo-yah, dia salah paham dan sepertinya ia membenci ku saat ini. Mungkin… aku sudah tak berarti lagi di matanya, mendengar penjelasanmu dan melihat bagaimana ia menatap serta menyebut namaku tadi, sepertinya ia sudah enggan dan bahkan jijik mendengar dan melihatku."

.

*(-,)*

.

"Kembalikan kunci apartmentku," desis seorang namja geram saat ia masuk ke dalam apartmentnya dan mendapati orang yang tak ingin dilihatnya ada di dalam wilayahnya.

"Aku tak mau Kyu, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku berhak, sangat berhak untuk memasuki tempat di mana kekasihku berada."

"Huh? Kekasih? Kalau kau belum tahu, kita sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun semenjak kau berselingkuh dengan siswa yang tadi kuhajar itu."

"Dan jika kau belum tahu, aku tak akan pernah mau berselingkuh dengan sepupuku sendiri."

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin membuat nafas Kyuhyun tercekat, sungguh ia selama ini tak tahu jika kakak kelas yang dihajarnya tadi adalah sepupu dari err… mantan kekasihnya? Sungguh ia bingung sekarang.

"Berbohong itu ada batasnya, _slut_." Geram Kyuhyun.

"_Slut_ kau bilang? Kau ini…" sungguh Sungmin lepas kendali dibuatnya, oh _yeah_, seorang _martial arts master_ sedang mengamuk saat ini.

Pukulan-pukulan yang telak menghantam wajah pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu. Saling mencintai namun saling melayangkan pukulan, keegoisan yang menghasilkan luka yang pada akhirnya akan sangat ia sesali.

o(-)o

Wajah lebam, kamar yang entah masih bisa disebut kamar atau tidak, pakaian yang entah bagaimana lagi bentuknya, darah yang kini nampak telah mengering serta tatapan sendu menjadi gambaran keadaan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mandi, dan kau, lebih baik cepat obati lukamu itu." Jawab Kyuhyun dan kini ia menutup pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

Sedangkan Sungmin kini meregangkan tubuhnya dan beranjak dari tempat itu menuju dapur, pukulan Kyuhyun tak begitu berarti bagi tubuhnya yang telah terlatih itu, dan ia hanya ingin memasak sekarang. Hanya memasak masakan yang sederhana dan mengenyangkan untuk mereka berdua. Tak sampai sejam makanan hangat telah tersaji di meja makan dan Kyuhyun pun telah selesai dengan acaranya di kamar mandi.

"Kemarilah Min," panggil Kyuhyun agar Sungmin mengikutinya untuk duduk di sofa empuk mereka. "ku obati dulu lukamu, maafkan aku, kau sampai terluka seperti ini." Kyuhyun menyentuh bekas luka di sudut bibir Sungmin setelah Sungmin duduk di hadapannya.

"_Ung, gwaenchanna_. Sepertinya aku yang terlalu melukaimu, kau yang ku obati terlebih dahulu ya?" tangan Sungmin hendak meraih kotak obat yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun menolaknya dan mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk diam saja dan dengan cekatan Kyuhyun mengobati luka-luka di kulit mulus kekasihnya itu. Jangan lupakan otak cerdas Kyuhyun yang mampu melakukan apapun lebih baik dari orang sekitar, meskipun ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya berkaitan dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Maafkan aku," hanya kata-kata itu saja yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun selama ia mengobati Sungmin.

Dan saat sudah selesai Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk duduk di meja makan.

"Kyu, obati dulu lukamu…" lirih Sungmin namun diacuhkan Kyuhyun.

"Suapi aku _chagi_, tanganku tak bisa memegang sendok itu." Seakan tak menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin, kini Kyuhyun hanya sibuk menatap kekasihnya itu.

"_Mwoya_? Tanganmu? Ayo kita obati dulu, kita kerumah sakit sekarang." Sungmin sudah akan beranjak dari kursinya namun lagi-lagi dicegah Kyuhyun.

"Nanti dulu, kita makan dulu. Aku lapar," seakan tak mau mengerti dengan keadaannya Kyuhyun bersikukuh dengan keinginannya, "nanti setelah makan baru berobat, _nde_?" putus Kyuhyun saat Sungmin menatapnya sangsi.

"Kau ini… baiklah ayo kita makan." Dan Sungmin sudah siap dengan sendok serta suapan pertama untuk Kyuhyun namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menginterupsi semua gerakan Sungmin.

"Aku memintamu untuk menyuapiku,"

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengernyit heran akan tingkah Kyuhyun, "ini kan aku mau menyuapimu."

"Tidak dengan benda itu _chagi_, tapi dengan ini…" Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir _plump_ Sungmin dan sukses membuat Sungmin merona malu.

Salah paham, berkelahi dan diselesaikan dengan baku hantam. Lelaki seperti itu _'kan_? Dan kini mereka asik dengan acara 'menyuapi dan disuapi' mereka. Rasa cinta itu kini kembali melebur menjadi satu dan semua rasa sakit mereka luluh melalui sentuhan-sentuhan intim mereka.

"Ugh.."

"_Waeyo_ Kyu?" Sungmin menatap khawatir Kyuhyun.

"Tanganku sakit," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin kalang kabut mencari kunci mobilnya dan segera membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Sudah kubilang, kita berobat dulu." Gerutu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geli melihat kepanikan Sungmin.

"_Gomawo_, kau memang yang terbaik, maafkan aku telah melukaimu. _Saranghae_."

Sederhana, hanya kata-kata sederhana namun memiliki makna yang dalam serta membuat keduanya sadar kalau rasa cinta mereka begitu kuat. Walaupun mereka berkelahi, namun semua kembali dalam kelembutan cinta kasih mereka. Mereka masih berkembang _'kan_? Jadi kita tunggu saja mereka jadi dewasa dan lebih mudah untuk saling memahami pribadi masing-masing sehingga tidak ada pertengkaran lagi yang mewarnai kehidupan percintaan mereka.

.

.

.

*pundung*

Inilah hasil kegejean tengah malem, gyaaa, maaf udah membuat kalian baca tulisan aneh, lol.

#facepalm

Sekalian pemanasan buat chaptered yang terbengkalai. Nulis yang mana duluan ya? *mandangin file chaptered*

Liat nanti aja ah~ #sobs

Nde, gamsahae udah sempet baca. #bows.


End file.
